Security systems are widely used around the world. Current security systems utilize measures such as keys (electronic or physical), access codes, login credentials, and physical characteristics such as retina or fingerprint scans. While these methods prove sufficient for many applications, the aforementioned methods do not take into consideration environmental factors such as location, time, date, temperature, or other factors pertaining to an access request. These additional factors are capable of increasing security measures in instances when, for example username/password information is compromised, by preventing access to data without satisfying the additional environment factors.